The present invention relates to a self-locking screw connection comprising a screw section and a nut that is mounted on the screw section so as to be self-locked.
Self-locking screw connections have been known for a long time. The thread between the screw section and the nut can be restricted in terms of its mobility, for example, by a plastic insert, which leads to stiffness of the screw connection. Alternatively, provision can be made in the screw section for a splint pin, which prevents the nut from loosening from the screw section, but only in a limited region and requires additional work steps for attaching the splint. Self-locking nuts that are secured by an intermediate washer that is mounted on the screw section so as to rotate therewith in that a positive lock is formed between the nut and the spacer washer, more precisely between a profile of the spacer washer and the polygon of the nut, usually necessitate additional work steps after the nut has been screwed on the screw section. Furthermore, these self-locking nuts can be loosened again only with difficulty once they are snap-fitted during the screwing process. In the case of self-locking nuts, it is often only possible to achieve an insufficient resolution of the pre-stress to be provided or an axial play of the nut to be adjusted.